Naruto Chaotic Century
by UzuHyuuga Ucha D'SappLaven
Summary: Karena terkena Jurus Madara, Naruto dan teman-temannya terlempar di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan Robot hewan Raksasa. Naruto bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Van Flyheight. Bagaimana usaha Naruto dan Van melawan musuh, lalu usaha Naruto dan teman-temannya kembali ke masanya?/NaruHina/SasuSaku/VanFio./RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto and Tomy

Story : Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire

Warning :

Banyak Typo, Char OOC, Cerita pasaran dan jelek, Yang tidak suka DON'T READ, Review OK but No Flame in Character.

Present :

**Naruto **

**Chaotic Century**

**Character : **

**Uzumaki Naruto (in Naruto) ; Van Flyhight (in Zoids) ; All**

Chapter 1: Dimana ini?

Perang dunia Shinobi masih berlanjut, Madara semakin menjadi-jadi dengan ambisi mata bulannya. Naruto yang sudah menguasai kekuatan Kyuubi menyerang habis-habisan Jubi.

"Menyerahlah Jinchuriki Kyuubi, kau tak akan bias memenangkan perang ini!" teriak Madara "Serang Jubi"

Jubi mengeluarkan Biju Bomb.

"Semua mundur!" teriak salah satu Shinobi

Cnggggg! BLAAR!

Semua hancur lebur.

"Teman-teman! Kalian tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil melepas segel prisai Bijunya.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" balas Lee

"Naruto! Kiba terluka!" teriak Tenten

"Ck! Sial" Umpat Naruto "Sakura bisa kau obati Kiba, Akan ku urus Jubi. Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

Poff! Pooff! Pooff!

Muncul banyak Bunshin Naruto

" Semua! Keluarkan Biju Bomb kalian!" perintah Naruto pada bunshin-bunshinnya

"Baik!"

semua bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan serangan.

"Siap! AYOOOO!"

SEMUA Bunshin Naruto menyerang Madara.

"Lemah!" Ucap Madara

Kini Jubi mengeluarkan Biju Bombnya.

"apa?"

Blarrr!

Semua bunshin Naruto terkena Biju Bomb milik Jubi.

"Kau Naruto, tak akan bisa mengalahkan Jubiku yang sempurna ini. Setelah rencana mata bulanku sempurna, akan kurebut Kyuubi dari dalam dirimu, dan akan kubuat dunia dalam ilusiku. Semuanya akan tunduk padaku!" teriak Madara sambil tertawa.

Naruto hanya diam.

"Jangan menyerah Naruto-kun!" Ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto, Hinata "Kami akan selalu bersamamu!"

"Yes ! Kita temanmu Naruto! Ayo bersama mengalahkan Madara!" sahut Killer Bee.

"Ya dan meneruskan tekad Neji!" balas Lee tak kalah semangat.

Naruto menatap semua teman-temannya lalu tersenyum.

"Teman-teman! Terima kasih" ucap Naruto mantab, lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Jubi

"Kau yang tidak memiliki teman. Tidak akan bisa menang Madara. AYO TEMAN-TEMAN! SERAAANNGGGG!"

"YA!"

Semua Shinobi kini menyerang Jubi.

"Hinata! Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Ucap Naruto "Gunakan Byakuganmu dan melacak dimana bagian tubuh Jubi yang lemah saat menyerang kita. Ingat Jubi belum sempurna, dan pasti memiliki titik lemah"

"Baik" balas Hinata "Byakugan!"

"Guru Kakashi!" panggil Naruto "Ayo gabungkan jurus kita!"

"Baiklah!. Naruto..?" panggil Kakashi

"Ya?"

"Kamu semakin mirip Yondaime Hokage!"

Naruto tersenyum

"Arigatou Guru Kakashi. Ayo!"

"Oke!" Balas Kakashi "Mangekyo Sharinggan"

Kakashi mengeluarkan kuda-kuda dan segel tangannya.

"Raikiri!"

disusul Naruto yang mengeluatkan Rasenggannya

"Rasenggan!"

"RASEN KIRI NO JUTSU!" teriak Naruto dan Kakashi bersama

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto

"Di Kaki sebelah kiri, bagian belakang dan punggung!"

"AYO BANTU NARUTO!" ucap Lee

Semua Shinobi menyerang Jubi bersama-sama.

"Naruto, aku serahkan jurus ini padamu!" ucap Kakashi "Kebanyakan menggunakan mangekyo, membuat chaktaku menurun"

"Iya Guru Kakashi"

"Kalian para Lalat tak pantas menyerang. Serang Jubi!" perintah Madara

Jubi mengeluarkan Biju Bombnya lagi.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengeluarkan Bomb lagi. Mahluk Aneh!" terak Naruto lalu meloncat di atas Jubi. "Rasakan Jurus Ini!"

Jurus gabungan Naruto berhasil mengenai Jubi

"Hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaa !"

Jubi meraung, serangan Naruto berhasil melukai punggung Jubi.

Madara menyemburkan darah segar,.,

'Efek dari Jubi yang tak sempurna…' batin Madara.

Tiba-tiba muncul petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Petir itu menyambar di belakang Naruto dan muncul sosok yang tak asing bagi Naruto.

"Apa aku boleh membantu?"

"Sasuke!" kaget Naruto "Kenapa kau bias disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang!. Sehabis melawan Itachi dan mendengarkan penjelasan para Hokage akhirnya aku memutuskan satu hal." Balas Sasuke "YAITU KEMBALI KE KONOHA"

Mata Naruto terbelalak, kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Baiklah Sasuke, ayo kita serang lagi Jubi itu"

"Kurasa serangan gabungan kau dengan guru Kakashu sangat bagus, bagaimana kalau kau ulangi lagi, tapi…. Bersamaku"

"baiklah"

Sasuke mengeluarkan Sharinggan dan pedangnya. Lalu di sekujur tubuhnya dialiri petir tapi berwarna hitam.

"Black Chidori"

"Rasen Shuriken!"

Jurus Naruto dan Sasuke bergabung.

"Black RasenChidori Shuriken!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersama

"Akan kulempar. Rasakan ini!" Ucap naruto lalu melempar jurunya

"Tidaaaaaaaaakkk!" teriak Madara

Zuuuuuuuoooorrrrr!

"Kita berhasil!"

"Bodoh! Baiklah, untuk serangan terakhir, akan kukeluarkan jurus yang paling memukau. EYE OF MOON!"

Semua menjadi gelap,…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Akh! Dimana ini?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah meriam mengarah menuju Naruto

"Huuuaaa!" Naruto langsung berlari menjau sekuat tenaga

BLAR!

"Hah? Apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah Robot hewan Raksasa berwarna Biru.

"RAAOORRR..!"

"Apa ituuu?" teriak Naruto takut

Lalu kokpit robot itu terbuka dan muncullah seseorang di dalamnya.

"hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

"eh? Siapa ?"

-To be continued

Huaaaaa! Kacau-kacau-kacau… parah FFn apa ini? Padahal yang lain belum kelar tapi udah buat yang baru #dikroyokMassal

Tak apa lah, habis pusing kalau tidak segera dicurahkan di FFn #DilemparTomat

Sekian FFn dari saya, jika berkenan silahkan Review #pupplyEyes

Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire

09/Maret/2013


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto and Tomy

Story : Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire

Warning :

Banyak Typo, Char OOC, Cerita pasaran dan jelek, Yang tidak suka DON'T READ, Review OK but No Flame in Character.

Arigatou, yang sudah mereview fic ini.,., #bungkuk2., Oke! Lanjut.,.,.,

Present :

**Naruto **

**Chaotic Century**

**Character : **

**Uzumaki Naruto (in Naruto) ; Van Flyhight (in Zoids) ; All**

Chapter 2 : Namaku Van Flyheight

"hey, kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang sambil keluar dari kokpit

"eh? Siapa?" gumam Naruto

Ternyata orang yang keluar dari 'mahluk besar' –pikir Naruto- itu seseorang laki-laki, rambutnya Hitam jabrik dan dikuncir. Naruto heran.

"maaf, kau siapa ya?" Tanya Naruto innocent

tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan muncul.

DHUAAARRRR!

"hoaaaaaa!1" teriak Naruto.

"hey kamu! Lebih baik kita masuk ke Blade liger dulu!" ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk 'mahluk besar' tadi, Naruto hanya 'iya'

Naruto dan pemuda tadi sudah memasuki 'Mahluk besar' tadi.

"Cepat pakai sabuk pengaman!" ucap si Pemuda

Naruto bingung 'sabuk pengaman?' barinnya, Pemuda tadi hanya melongo. Segera dia memakaikan sabuk pengaman ke Naruto.

Duar! Duar! Dhuar!

"Sial! Zoids itu mengganggu sekali!" Gerutu Pemuda tadi. Naruto hanya menunjukan wajah depresinya

'Ya Tuhan! Sebenarnya dimana aku?' barin Naruto.

"Aduh!" ucap Sasuke kesakitan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya" sambil melihat sekeliling, "Dimana ini?" bingung Sasuke, karena dia hanya melihat hamparan gurun, tidak seperti di arena pertempuran perang besar.

"Sepertinya kita terjebak!" ucap Kakashi sambil menonaktifkan sharinggannya "coba kamu lihat sendiri memakai sharinggan" suruhnya. Sasuke mengaktifkan sharinggannya, matanya terbelalak.

"ini dimana?" gumamnya. "sial!"

"kita kehilangan Naruto Guru Kakashi!" teriak Kiba.

"bagaimana ini?" bingung Lee.

"tenanglah semua!" balas Kakashi "Kita bagi kelompok menjadi 3 yaitu Tim pencari, Tim penjaga dan Tim medis!. Hinata, Shino dan Tenten, kalian di Tim pencari, carilah Naruto!. Lalu Sakura, Ino kalian Tim medis, sisanya menjadi Tom penjaga, Tim penjaga bertugas menjaga area wilayah dan mencari bahan makanan. Mengerti, oke lanjutkan!"

"Baik!" ucap semua serempak lalau pergi sesuai tugas-masing-masing.

"huaaaaaa…..! tolong siapa saja, jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" teriak Naruto

"Ayyooo Liger!" teriak pemuda tadi lalu mendorong stik kemudi "Buster!"

Whuuusssss!

Jrazzzz!

"Yeah bagus Liger!"

"Raooorrrrr!"

Naruto cengo.,.,

Pemuda tadi menghentikan 'mahluk besat'nya. Sambil menghadap ke kursi belakang.

"hey kau tak apa?"

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA. YANG KUBUTUHKAN HANYA PENJELASAN!" teriak Naruto protes.

"oke! Santai sajalah. Oh ya, kau punya Zoids!?" Tanya pemuda tadi yang membuat Naruto semakin bingung.

"Zoids? Apa itu?"

"eh? Kau tidak tahu Zoids? Hey di planet ini hampir setiap orang punya Zoids. Oke jika kau bingung, Zoids adalah mesin tempur berbentuk robot raksasa. Mereka dikendaikan oleh manusia, yah seperti yang kita naiki ini. Perkenalkan, ini Zoidsku, Blade Liger!"

"Jadi ini sebuah robot!" heran Naruto "Yah! Aku memang tidak punya Zoids. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"namaku Van Flyheight, panggil Van!"

"Hah! Salam kenal. Oh ya, sebenarnya ini dimana?"

"maksudmu?"

"Aku sebenarnya sedang berada di sebuah perang besar, yaitu perang dunia Shinobi!" jelas Naruto

"Shinobi? Apa itu?" bingung Van

"itu sebutan untuk Ninja!"

"Oke1 aku mengerti. Kita lupakan saja, kau bersama temanmu?" Tanya Van.

"ya begitulah..!"

Tit! Tit! Tit! *sinyalRadar

"ada yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi bukan Zoids melainkan manusia!" ucap Van.

"kira-kira apa?"

"aku tidak tahu!"

Van membuka pintu kokpitnya, lalu melihat memakai teropong. Dan.,

"Jyuuken!"

Brak Duak!

"Van!" kaget Naruto

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Shino "Kuharap di-" tidak menghiraukan ocehan Shino, Naruto langsung menolong Van yang jaruh tersungkur karena pukulan Hinata

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Van?"

"Hah ini luka biasa!" balas Van lalu duduk "aww! Bahuku"

"Teman-teman, dia temanku, dia menolongku waktu tersesat di tempat ini!" jelas Naruto.

"Ahh! Ma-maafkan aku!" balas Hinata sambil mendekati van.

"iya tidak apa"

"jadi kamu siapa?" Tanya Shino mengintrogasi.

"aku Van Flyheight, Guardian force dari pemerintahan. Aduhh!"

"umm! Baiklah, Hinata tolong obati sebentar lukanya, selesai itu dia banyak hutang cerita ke kita!" balas Shino

"baik Shino" hinata lalu mendekati van, tangannya mengeluarkan charka hijau lalu didekatkan ke bahu Van yang terluka. Van hanya menatap bingung.

"kau Guardian Force?" Ulang kakashi

"yah begitulah, kenapa kalian begitu asing dengan tempat ini, apa kalian bukan berasal dari sini?" Tanya Van.

"jadi benar dugaanku." Lanjut Sasuke

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino.

"setelah melihat dengan Sharinggan. Kita ternyata ditempat yang berbeda, atau lebih tepat di dimensi yang berbeda!" jelas Sasuke

"kita terlempar di tempat asing?" kaget Kiba

"biasa Kiba, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan" cibir Sakura.

"Jadi nama tempat ini apa? Sepertinya di tempatmu juga terjadi pertarungan besar?" Tanya Kakashi ke Van

"Yah benar apa katamu, umm Kakashi. Planet ini bernama planer Zi, di planet ini wilayah dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu kerajaan dan pemerintahan. Setelah beberapa abat kerajaan dan pemerintahan saling bertarung akhirnya kami mengadakan kesepakatan perdamaian dan membentuk organisasi yaitu Guardian Force. Aku terpisah dengan yang lain setelah melawan Sniper musuh!" jelas Van

"Sniper?"

"itu nama Zoids" balas Van "aku memilikinya, itu!" tunjuk Van sambil menunjuk Blade Liger

Semua hanya kagum melihatya.

"Hoaa! Mahluk besar yang aneh!" kagum Lee

"yahh"

"Umm! Sepertinya kalian orang baik-baik, bagaimana kalau kalian ku antar ke markas agar mendapat penjelasan lebiih" ucap Van sambil berdiri.

"Baiklah!" balas Kakashi

Van mendekati Naruto.

"Ternyata begitu ya ceritanya." Ucap Van

"Kita di dunia berbeda!" sambung Naruto

Lalu Naruto dan van saling bergulat dan tertawa.

"Sepertinya Naruto mendapat teman yang sehati ya!" sweatdrop Sakura.

"iya!" balas Hinata tersenyum

Van dan Naruto melepas gulatan mereka.

"hey naruto, tadi siapa, itu tuh gadis yang mengobatiku?" Tanya Van sambil menunjuk Hinata

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga"

"Dia manis!" puji Van

"Jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya!" balas Naruto

"Ahh, tidak kok! Santai dia itu milikmu karena aku sudah punya."

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Kamu pasti nanti tahu!" balas Van sambil berlati menuju Blad Liger. "Kalian ikuti aku. Dengan melihat kecepatan kalian berlari sepertinya kalian bias mengimbangi lari Zoids. Tapi karena kalian tamu, jadi kalian naik di punggung Blade Liger saja" teriak van lalu menutup Kokpit Zoidsnya.

Naruto dkk akhirnya naik di punggung Blade Liger dan pergi menuju Markas dimana Van menjadi pejuang.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

halllooooo…. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author gaje binti GJ #samaSaja.

Bagaimana Ficnya, anehkah, mohon refiew biar saya tahu bagaimana komentar kalian. Oke!

Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.

Uzumaki Ucha D'Sapphire

Sidoarjo,20 Maret 2013


End file.
